Heat Of The Moment
by Huntress79
Summary: In the summertime, when the weather is fine… two hearts may find each other. Answer to the Heat Wave Challenge on "CCOAC"


**Heat Of The Moment**

**Summary:** In the summertime, when the weather is fine… two hearts may find each other.

**Notes:** Answer to the Heat Wave Challenge on "CCOAC". My chosen character is Aaron Hotchner, and I got Penelope Garcia assigned. As with the prompts, I used simply all of them. Title comes from an Asia song, which I come to love since seeing the Supernatural episode "Mystery Spot" for the very first time. Inspired by events pictured in the Smallville episode "Escape", but only the basic idea. And since we're in the middle of summer, things are really going to heat up.

**Disclaimer:** *heaves a deep sigh* Believe me, I really would like to tell you that Criminal Minds and its superb cast is all mine, but the cold-heart truth is – they're not. Otherwise Paget wouldn't leave. Period. And the same goes for the song or the other two little shows, got it?

* * *

It was wrong.

Definitely wrong.

100% the right kind of wrong.

And yet it slipped his mind why he did what he was actually doing. Sure, the soaring temperatures of the last days were no help at all. Especially not when the Director himself sent most of the staff home or on holiday because of them. And when you end up in the same hotel as your co-worker, scratch that, your subordinate, then things only could go wrong, right?

But that wasn't the only thing that seemed to slip the mind of one Aaron Hotchner. It was also a very elusive topic for his brain cells to find the reason why he couldn't tear his eyes from her. From a woman he worked with for the last ten years. And he never really considered her sexy in any way. Sure, he could see that she was a woman, he wasn't that blind, but he never regarded her as his type. All the women in his life had slender features and mostly dark hair. And yet she managed to worm her way into his heart. Wait, where did that came from?

Anyway, as soon as Strauss told them about the impromptu holiday, he drove to a little inn halfway to Richmond. And for the first time in years, Aaron was happy to get away from his "work family" for a while, even though he considered himself on his own, since Jack was in summer camp in right the opposite direction. One can only imagine the look of surprise on his face (and as he knew, on hers too), when he spotted a very familiar, bubbly blonde on the other end of the reception desk.

"Penelope?"

"Oh my God, bossman. What are you doing here? I mean, of all places."

"I know. Well, my excuse is that it's close to home and very popular among Jack's friends from school. And what's yours?"

"Sir, you better stop profiling me, or…"

"Or what?"

"Well, I better leave that to your imagination. But as to why I'm here: They are not as overcrowded as other hotel resorts, and as I have heard, the wellness area should be out of this world. And after all we, as in the team, have been through, I think I deserve some TLC."

"You definitely do."

They were both silent for some minutes to fill out the registration forms properly. And the silence seemed to continue itself when they both caught a look at the other's room number. It looked a lot like Fate was playing with them. You ask why? They had both rooms on the second floor, and on top of that, the Unit Chief and the Technical Analyst had keys to rooms No. 28 and 29 in their hands.

The elevator ride up was as silent as it could be, interrupted only by the sounds a quaint elevator uses to do. It was only when their respective doors closed that they both let their minds drift. But while Aaron seriously discussed the subject of leaving the inn within his brain, Penelope wondered if this was really a sign of Fate. Since her split-up from Kevin she mended her wounded heart back, keeping men and their advances at bay, but recently she found herself watching her boss even more closely. Sure, they had more than a just-work-relationship from the beginning, and he protected her from everyone who even dared to think about her and her unique personality the wrong way, no matter if it was one of the higher-ups in the FBI or one from the other teams. As she remembered, Aaron even smoothed things between her and Jason Gideon at one time.

One room further, Aaron had discarded any thoughts on leaving and did an once-over on his "relationship" with the bubbly blonde. Over the years, their already close relationship got even closer. More than once, he found himself in her "lair", talking about all and nothing at the same time, pouring his heart out when things with Haley were about to going down the drain. Moments like these increased in their frequency after the Foyet disaster, and then again when first JJ and later that same year Emily left the BAU. Right before both of them fell asleep, they came to the conclusion that they had weathered more thunderstorms together than with anyone else.

* * *

The next morning, both Aaron and Penelope were greeted with a clear, sunny day, once again with skyrocketing temperatures. Also once again, Fate decided to have her way with them and sent them to the breakfast room at the same time.

"Morning, boss."

"A good morning to you, Penelope. You know, since we're off duty, you shouldn't call me "boss", okay?"

"So, what should I call you then? Hotch?"

"Na, you call me that at work too. How about Aaron?"

"I don't know…"

"Pen, take a look around." The blonde did as told. "All these people have only one goal in mind – vacation. They don't know us, as much as we don't know them. And for once in my life I don't want to be the stiff, tough SSA Aaron Hotchner, I just want to be Aaron, on vacation, running into a good friend."

"A… good friend?"

"Yeah. What?" He tried to read the answer in her face, but he didn't succeed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Aaron, you didn't. You know, after the whole Kevin fiasco and everything else as well, I sometimes have trouble to take everything for real."

"Pen, you know me long enough that whenever I say something, I mean it."

"Okay, yeah, you're right." They finally had found an appropriate table, right in front of the windows. "So, any plans for today?"

"No, not really. I mean, next to using that big swimming pool right out there." Aaron pointed over her shoulder, causing her to jump out of her seat and rushing to the windows in mere seconds. Suppressing a chuckle, he joined her, taking in her excitement, written all over her face.

* * *

But now, lying in one of the recliners, it didn't seem like such a good idea to Aaron after all. Not the part of using the pool, not at all. But the part of having Penelope joining him – definitely. And for probably the first time in his whole life, Aaron sent a silent thank you to whoever invented sunglasses. Without them, he probably would be arrested (or scolded at least) for leering at women. But was it his fault that she just looked stunning in her outfit? Or that he couldn't keep all those feelings down that she woke up in him? No, definitely not. And Pen was really a sight for sore eyes. Black bikini trousers, combined with a bright yellow polka-dot bikini top and matching hair band, topped with bright pink loafers and a touch of simply Penelope, made sure Aaron couldn't tear his eyes away.

Pen on the other hand had already noticed the looks her boss sent her way. But like he had told her earlier, they were not "boss" and "subordinate" for once. And Pen had no desire to disagree him. On the contrary, she really hoped it might be even the start-off for more. And besides that, why not taking the chance to check out one of one's male coworkers, dressed in nothing else than quite snug-fitting dark blue swim trunks? That way, she would have at least some images to live off.

"Hey, Pen."

_Damn it_, she thought to herself while trying to calm herself down, _when did he get so much power over me? I've heard his voice so many times, so why does it have this effect on me now? Oh, right, because we're not co-workers but friends around here._

"Yeah, Aaron, what's up?"

"Care to join me for some ice?"

"Sure, why not?"

And so, they made their way over to the small window, where a young man sold various types of ice in cones. After letting Pen choosing her favorites, which were strawberry and pistachio, Aaron surely surprised her with his choice of lemon and chocolate. Hearing her snickers, he turned around, a big smile on his face.

"Pen, I would focus on eating that ice of yours, otherwise you will have a melting ice cream cone in a matter of seconds. But what's so funny?"

"Sorry, Aaron, but I would never have taken you to be a chocoholic."

They had reached their recliners, and while they were sitting down, he showed her his best "hurt" face, although they both knew that he feigned it. And so Pen almost erupted in a laughing fit when Aaron started to explain in his best "bossy boss" voice.

"Well, Ms. Garcia, as you might know, I have a little son. And a lot of kids like chocolate ice cream." The blonde had trouble to keep her face serious, but she managed to give him a curt nod, urging him to continue. "But as a matter of fact, I'm a "chocoholic" as you put it for a very long time. Actually since my days as a DA."

"Really?"

"Yep. Sometimes, I slept for days at my office at a time, working on a case. And one fine day, my secretary brought a big jar to my office, declaring that I would need it, apparently more than new evidence or a confessing suspect. Well, and since that, I always have a secret stash of black gold in my office."

"Don't worry, that's our secret, right?"

"Yes it is."

* * *

A few hours later, after an afternoon filled with fun in the water (who knew that Aaron Hotchner had a playful side?), they both went back to their rooms, with a dinner date to follow.

While Penelope had a soothing "date" with the bathtub in her room, Aaron had some errands to run. First, he asked at the reception if they any private room or even just a booth. And luckily, they had one small room adjoined to the restaurant. Aaron had it reserved and decorated. Step two was actually already in his room. On his way out from Quantico, he stopped at a small jewelry shop. Knowing that Penelope was definitely the most unique woman he had ever met in his whole life, he settled on buying a charm bracelet, made of silver, and charms in all colors of the rainbow. A bright yellow sun, a green clover, a turquoise-blue high heel, a white feather, a purple heart and, last but not least, a deep red rose. Originally, he had planned to give it to her sometime next week over dinner, but now was even better for him.

Penelope just finished her outfit when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming."

"Hey, handsome."

"Back to you, gorgeous."

They both looked at each other, definitely not used to hear these terms of endearment from the other.

"You're ready."

"You betcha."

They had just reached the elevator, when Aaron turned to her.

"Oh, and by the way, there's a little surprise waiting downstairs for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes."

"Aaron, where's this all leading to?"

"Well, I hope to…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, mainly because a couple from down the hall jumped on the elevator car in the very last second. And so their way down was a silent one, at least from Aaron and Penelope. The other two were chatting animatedly.

Having finally reached the ground floor, he guided her to the entrance to the room, where one of the waiters was already waiting for them, handing Aaron a small, rectangle object.

"Sir, this is a bell, well the 21st century version of it. Whenever you need anything, just press the button and I will be with you shortly."

And with that, the waiter opened the door, revealing the room, which was almost covered in flowers, like the charms ranging through all the colors of the rainbow. Right in the center was the table, lit only by two long white candles.

"Oh, Aaron."

"You deserve it."

"But why? You wouldn't go all that way if we're just good friends."

"No, you're right. But let's just sit down for now, okay?"

The both sat down, and pretty soon, the first courses of their meals were served. Right before the waiter was to be expected with their desserts, Aaron took hold of Penelope's hands.

"You asked me why I'm doing all this?" Her only answer was a nod. "Well, believe me when I say that I fought against it for a long time, but sometimes, even the strongest man has to declare a defeat. Especially when he's met with a force so tender and yet so powerful as you are. You are the glue that keeps the team together, that reminds us why we are doing our jobs, more than once, that keeps all of us grounded and human." He sensed her attempt to speak, so he halted her with his hand. "But you are even more than that to me. You were my guiding light in my darkest days, even though you didn't know it. We shared secrets no one other knows and you were the first one to forgive for lying about Emily. And every single action you did, every single smile you sent my way, every single word you said to me, all full of care, brought me closer to the realization that I'm in love with you, maybe even longer than that."

With that, Aaron released on of her hands to grab the casket and reveal its contents to her. And yes, he was mentally prepared for her reaction, but she took him by surprise nonetheless when she leaped out of her seat and into his lap in the matter of mere seconds, melting her lips to his. When they had to part, mostly due to oxygen deprivation, Pen searched his eyes, his face for any clues of deception. But her big surprise, she couldn't find any.

"That's true, Aaron?"

"Yes it is. And I meant it with all my heart."

"So do I." She chuckled upon seeing his surprised look. "Yeah, I think I have a confession of my own to make. When I started at the BAU back in the days, you were my first crush. Sure, I did a lot of flirting with Morgan, but you had a hold of my heart from day one. And I actually never thought that you would even feel the same way, less than actually hearing your "confession"."

In the meantime, Aaron had closed the clasp on the bracelet and held her arm in her peripheral vision. Closing her confession with another searing kiss, Pen turned her left arm, inspecting and investigating his first gift.

"Oh, Aaron, that's absolutely beautiful. But it's also a bit different."

"Just like someone I come to know and love. I actually had it made for you, but I planned on asking you out to dinner and give it to you back in Quantico."

"Well, than I think we should be even more grateful for those soaring temperatures out there, right?"

"And for the fact that we actually have a director who still has a human heart."

They actually never had the planned dessert (baskets made of oranges, filled with small almond balls and Lemoncurd-orange-ice cream), but they had a way better upstairs anyway.


End file.
